


Merry Christmas Darling

by brittany4824



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Story, F/M, New York AU, banter and fun, veronica mars christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Veronica is feeling a little homesick until a mysterious stranger walks into the diner she works at and changes everything.Prompt: Veronica is a waitress in a New York diner, trying to pay her way through law school. She has to work Christmas Eve - it’s just her and the cook and no customers until Logan walks in to spend a lonely, glum holiday.





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anilcadz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilcadz91/gifts), [SusanMichelin (CMackenzie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/gifts), [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).



> Thank you to every single Marshmallow who has ever made me feel like what I do is worth it. You guys are the real Christmas gifts! Merry Christmas. 
> 
> XOXO

_ So help me God, if I hear this damn Carpenters song one more time… _

Veronica tried to drown out the cheerful holiday music by focusing her attention on the clock above the jukebox. The second hand ticked forward, but time seemed to be moving slower than it ever had in her life. It was Christmas Eve and the holiday rush had already come and gone. The diner Veronica worked at was opened until midnight, and she had the night shift. Currently the clock read 8:07, and the next three hours and fifty three minutes seemed a lifetime away. 

“Yo, V,” Eli Navarro, the cook who happened to be one of her closest friends in New York, called from behind the counter, “Has anyone even shown up in the past hour?” 

With a sigh Veronica turned to face her bald friend shook her head. 

“That would be a negative. Apparently eating our fine pancakes and drinking our hot cocoa doesn’t scream important when snow is coming down like the Apocalypse is beginning.” 

Eli tsked and shook his head. “This is bullshit. We shouldn’t have to be here on a holiday. My grandma cried when I told her I’d be missing church service tonight. Prayed for my soul… I guess making money to keep food on the table doesn’t excuse missing Jesus’ birthday.” 

“Well, have your grandma pray for my soul while she’s at it. I’m pretty sure there’s no room for lawyers in Heaven. So I’m screwed either way,” Veronica joked back. Eli offered a chuckle before the tinkling of their doors’ bells stole both of their attention. 

A swirl of freezing cold, New York air hit Veronica’s bare arms and legs and sent a shiver up her body, and in walked a man bundled up and looking incredibly annoyed. 

“Welcome to Rosie’s Diner!” called Eli. It was supposed to be Veronica’s job to welcome in guests, but apparently her lack of response had been longer than she realized. 

The man who had bustled in, wrapped in what Veronica could only assume was a cashmere scarf and expensive suit jacket, grunted in response. 

“Sit…” he brushed past Veronica and seated himself at a booth, “...anywhere,” Veronica finished. 

_ Okay, Buster. Let’s tone down the dick level a bit, yeah?  _

She turned a quick look toward Eli who shrugged off the rude encounter before she headed toward the only customer in the diner. 

“Welcome to Rosie’s Diner. Can I get you anything to drink?” Veronica asked staring at her notepad. She wanted to get a better look at the brooding stranger, but refused to be caught staring, lest he get the wrong idea. Clearly this man was the kind of person who thought he ran the establishment. 

“Do you have anything stronger than your stale coffee? Whiskey perhaps?” he returned. It was then that Veronica let her shocked eyes meet his. 

“No, sir. We’re a family diner. But I’ve heard there’s a great bar down the street. Maybe that would suit you better?” She couldn’t help the bite in her voice. She may just be a waitress, but she wasn’t going to let some rich young man come in and act like an ass. An eyebrow quirked and his lips turned up slightly. 

Veronica took the chance to take him in. He had short brown hair and was actually incredibly good looking. She didn’t want to admit that, but she’d be an idiot not to. But the thing about this man that stood out was his whiskey colored eyes and the smile that didn’t quite reach them. She realized then, that he seemed sad. 

“Sorry, it’s been a long day…” she began to explain, but he waved it off and gave her a smile. 

“No apology needed. It’s been a long day for me too.” He stared down at the menu for a moment before continuing, “I’ll have a hot cocoa.” 

Veronica nodded and jotted down his order, though she really didn’t need to, and headed back toward the counter where Eli’s raised eyebrow indicated his interest at how the interaction went. 

In a hushed tone, Eli grumbled, “Rich, white boys thinking they own the world.” 

Veronica didn’t respond, but instead went to make their customer his drink. Eli was right in one sense. It was clear the man came from money. Maybe he was from Wall Street? Or perhaps he was just old money— there was a lot of that in New York. But either way there was something about him and his sad eyes that made her curious to know his story. There was more to him than his designer suit and the fancy watch he was currently staring at. 

When Veronica returned with steaming hot chocolate the was topped with a mountain of homemade whipped cream, the young man didn’t even glance up in her direction before ordering biscuits and gravy. She wanted to protest and force him to look at her, but her pride wouldn’t let him get to her. So she turned on her heel and shouted the order to Eli who was happy to finally do something. 

When the order was in and Eli was in the kitchen, Veronica sat herself at one of the stools at the counter and opened one of the books that had been assigned by one of her law professors. Second semester hadn’t even started yet, but she already had homework. If that wasn’t any indication for how the next few years of law school would be, she wasn’t sure what was. The book was almost as exciting as the one time she was forced to sit in her dad’s cop car when he had to make a house call that lasted three hours. 

And with that her sour mood returned. She had been avoiding thinking about her dad all day long. He had been disappointed when she had broke the news that she wouldn’t be coming home for Christmas, and she didn’t want to think about what he was probably doing that night. Christmas was their holiday. They decorated their house until it looked like Clark Griswold resided there, made sugar cookies for “Santa” who would always manage to eat them all when he left presents, watch every Christmas movie— sometimes more than once, and make Christmas dinners that would fill their small apartment with the scent of holiday spirit and burnt something or other. 

This year he was probably already asleep on the couch watching Home Alone— the title in and of itself was ironic in a way that was not lost on Veronica— she, however, waited on rude customers all day while her feet continued to hurt worse and worse from the terrible shoes that were part of her uniform. It wasn’t the way she wanted to spend Christmas Eve, but she was getting time and a half, and Lord knew she could use all the extra cash she could get. 

Her parents divorced when it was discovered that her mother was having an affair with Jake Kane— the King of the West Coast and billionaire software maker. Jake Kane, who happened to be the father of Veronica’s ex boyfriend. Jake Kane who denied the affair and sued her family for defamation, even though they hadn’t even been the ones to expose the truth. 

Either way it left her parents broke, angry, and broken. Keith lost his job as sheriff of Neptune, led by the rich 09ers who blamed him for trying to ruin their hero, Mr. Kane, and her mom had ran from Neptune like a coward— leaving behind her teenage daughter to pick up the pieces. 

Duncan had left her and the 09ers shunned her as if she had any fault in the situation. But the betrayal of her so-called friends only made her stronger and more determined. It opened her eyes to the deceit and corruption of her small beach town. 

So she kept her head high, got good grades, went to college at a local school on a scholarship, and was accepted Columbia Law after graduation. 

While she was able to get some financial help, it wasn’t enough to cover all expenses— not to mention how expensive it was to live in New York City. So Veronica had found a job at Rosie’s Diner that paid well and gave her as many hours as she was able to take. So she studied on her breaks and slept a few hours a night before heading to class the next morning. Her dad was proud, but she knew that he wasn’t happy that she was so far away. It was that fact that kept her focused and determined to make the entire thing worth it in the end. 

The shrill ding of a bell informed her that the order was ready, and she quickly shut her book before retrieving it. It looked perfect, of course, and she gave Eli a smile. 

“How do you make something so simple look so good?” she asked before turning and heading back to their customer. He was staring at his mug of empty hot cocoa, something Veronica’s boss would have been extremely angry about, and when she placed his plate of food in front of him, he turned his eyes her way. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled under his breath. He pushed the mug toward the edge of the table and she took it. 

“Want more?” she asked him. 

“Can I actually have some coffee?” 

“Of course, black or leave room for cream?” 

He glanced back down toward his food before answering, “Black. I need something strong.” 

And with that he dismissed her by cutting his biscuit and shoving it into his mouth. 

She wanted to ask why he was here alone. Surely he was married or dating or had a family? Why would someone his age be at a lonely diner on Christmas Eve? And why was he sad? She was nosy by nature, but she bit her tongue and went to get the hot pot of coffee— that was not stale, by the way— and returned with it and a fresh mug. 

“Thanks…” his eyes scanned her body and landed on her chest— or she thought he was staring at her chest until he finished, “Veronica.” 

_ Name tag, right. Jesus, Veronica what about this guy is getting under your skin? _

“You know,” Veronica smiled, “I make a mean macchiato. We have this fancy coffee machine that I never get to use because everyone just wants plain ol’ coffee. It’s a shame, really.” 

“Macchiato, you say?” he questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow, “I can’t deny a lady and her duty to make fancy coffee drinks.” 

Veronica felt a blush creep across her skin, and immediately shook it off. She wasn’t interested in this mysterious, beautiful man. She was just a good waitress and who was she to deny him of her amazing coffee making skills? 

“It’ll be right up,” she informed him. 

Before she could turn he caught her hand. Her breath hitched and wide eyed she turned to face him. “Seeing how busy you are, there’s not a chance you could make two of those fancy drinks and join me, right?” 

Veronica looked around at the empty diner. Eli was texting on his phone, completely unaware of her or their guest. She wasn’t supposed to eat or drink when she was on duty, but she was tempted. 

It was Christmas Eve and aside from Eli, they were both alone. Who wanted to spend Christmas Eve alone? 

“Uh…” she turned back to him, his eyes were filled with a glimpse of life she hadn’t seen before, and she made her decision. “Sure, but if anyone walks in, I’ll have to ditch you. Just so you know. Don’t want that big head of yours to deflate if I ditch.” 

He gave her a low chuckle. “I promise not to hold it against you if you end up having to do your job.” 

“In that case, I’ll be right back.” 

Veronica didn’t want to admit that the thrill of sitting and having coffee with a stranger was something she was feeling. But she couldn’t help the smile that had found its way on her face. She was glad that as she fumbled around trying to make a drink she’d made a million times the man— whose name she hadn’t even asked for— couldn’t see her dopey smile and shaking hands. 

In Neptune she had been a bit of a pariah. The only guy who had ever shown interest in her after Duncan Kane had been her best friend’s college roommate. Turned out he was a bit dull and a lot clingy, and it had ended a bit messy. And by messy she meant with him crying and playing sappy 80’s indie love songs behind her closed dorm room door while she tried to pretend she wasn’t there. Mac, her roommate and other best friend, had laughed and still joked about that awkward breakup. 

So the fact that a man, a man who was handsome and mysterious, was interested in talking to her made her into one of those girls she hated. She was an independent woman who paid for her own things and paved her own way through life. Yet, it still felt nice to have someone’s attention. 

When she had finally finished with the drinks and kicked herself in the ass for being such a girl, she made her way back to her guest. Sliding into the booth across from where he sat she held out his coffee. 

With a quick sip, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he gave a small noise of approval. 

“You make a damn good coffee, Veronica. You win this round.” 

Veronica sipped her coffee smugly and raised an eyebrow. Of course she won. She always won. It was kind of her thing. 

“You know my name, and I don’t know yours…”

“Logan,” he offered. He gave a little sarcastic salute, and she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re quite the charmer, Logan.”

His smirk deepened. “I’d like to consider myself a man of the ladies,” he agreed. Though he was joking, Veronica couldn’t help but think there must be some truth to his statement. A ping of jealousy, jealously that had no right showing up, turned in her stomach, but she managed a smile. 

“I bet you do…” she paused and sipped her hot coffee before she thought for a moment what to say next. After a slow deliberate swallow she went for it. “So what brings you into my diner, Logan?” 

“Your diner?” he faked shock, “I could have sworn this was Rosie’s diner.” 

“You’re frustrating, you know that?” 

“It’s a born trait, I promise you. But to answer your question, nosy, I just finished on the set of a movie, and decided diner food sounded amazing. Yours was the first to look empty.” 

Movie set? Jesus, who was this guy? 

“Well, look at you hot shot movie man,” was her retort, enjoying their banter. It was the most fun she’d had tonight, hell all month. “And I don’t know whether to be offended that you’re implying the other diners are full and ours is a bit lacking.” 

He threw his hands up in mock defense, “Hey! I’m not saying your lacking in anything but annoying and rude customers.” 

“That’s because you missed the rush of angry single fathers by about two hours.”

“I’m sorry I missed that. Especially since I just got done dealing with my own angry father…” 

It was then that she realized who was sitting in front of her. 

“Logan Echolls?” Veronica asked, eyes wide. 

“Shit, I guess I gave away too many hints.” 

“No, I just… It took me awhile…” She felt a little embarrassed at her outburst when she realized how uncomfortable Logan looked. She tried to backtrack, “Oh God, I’m not some floozy who chases after the rich and the famous. I’ll totally pretend like I don’t know who you and your family are if that would make you feel better.” 

He looked up to the ceiling before making eye contact, “I should probably go, Veronica.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry. You really don’t have to go.”

He watched her for a moment before sighing, “You get everything you want, don’t you? You probably bat those eyelashes and pout...” he circled his finger around pointing toward her mouth, that had, in fact, twisted into a small pout, “...and people just give up.” 

“It’s a born trait,” she shrugged with a smile which he returned with a full and beautiful smile of his own. 

“Goddammit, Veronica. Fine. I have nothing better to do.” 

She shot him a victorious look before settling back into the soft leathery seat of the booth. 

“So,” he drawled, “You know why I’m here. Why are you here on Christmas Eve?” 

“I’m from California,” she explained. “Couldn’t make it home, and the holiday pay was too good to pass.” 

“California?” he echoed, and she nodded. 

“I’m a law student at Columbia.” 

He looked a little surprised and impressed by her new tidbit of personal information. She found it oddly satisfying that she could impress Logan Freaking Echolls. 

Logan was the son of Aaron and Lynn Echolls. Aaron was a world known actor while his mother was a soap star. Logan had been in and out of the tabloids since high school. He was was loved as he was hated by America. Heartthrob, heartbreaker, troublemaker turned anthropologist turned screenwriter. He had a long list of accomplishments and an even longer list of ex girlfriends. 

But tonight, he was a stranger in Veronica’s diner. A stranger who had asked her to sit for coffee and accompany him on his lonely holiday night. A stranger who was attractive and witty and charming. A stranger she didn’t want to leave, though she knew eventually he would. 

With a whistle, Logan leaned back and examined her as if he were trying to read past her exterior. Veronica had put up a wall, and not even the charming Logan Echolls would climb over and see the person she was. The person she hated and loved and tried hard to conceal from others. Years of studying psychology had taught her that she was about as screwed up as the next person, but tonight she was going to be happy. Tonight she was going to sip hot drinks and talk to a cute guy. She was going to forget about the fact she wasn’t with her dad who was alone in California. She wasn’t going to think about the fact that her mother hadn’t called to say Merry Christmas in four years. She was going to smile and laugh and when Logan left she was going to walk home feeling a little better than she would have if he hadn’t shown up. 

“A law student? No shit.” 

“Why do you say it like that?” she asked, suddenly curious as to how he saw her. 

He shrugged, “Just seemed like someone who would do something… more.” 

_ Well that freaking stings. _

She tried not to let his words hurt her feelings, but she couldn’t help but be a little pissed. She had worked her ass off getting into law school and was continuing to work her ass off now that she was. More? What more was there than being in Columbia Law? 

“More?” she asked a bit icily. 

Another nonchalant shrug came from Logan, and she wanted to rip that little smirk off his face. He just sat there and shrugged like he hadn’t just insulted her and everything she had worked for. 

“Art, writing, something… more.” 

Art? Writing? This guy had to be kidding. 

“So law isn’t good enough?” 

He shook his head and shot her a smile, “That’s not what I meant. You just seem like you have the kind of passion an artist would have.”

She thought back to high school when she was in journalism and her passion was photography. But she had known that she couldn’t make a living off of photography, so she went for what she knew the world needed: good lawyers. Her plan was to go back to Neptune and fight the injustice people like her and her dad faced everyday. 

Sure, it didn’t give her the rush that a camera did, but it was something. And something was better than nothing. 

But Logan didn’t need to know how close to the truth he was. And she hated that he could have read her so easily. 

She was silent, not sure how to approach the surprisingly deep conversation that had suddenly ensued. 

“So what’s your plan for Christmas?” he asked, changing the subject. He must have realized how uncomfortable she was. 

“Well, I’m gonna Skype Dad. See how he’s doing. Then I was going to make cookies and watch Christmas movies all day. What about you? What are your big plans?” 

“Drink.”

She couldn’t keep the laugh from escaping, and when he didn’t smile, she realized that he wasn’t joking. 

“Drinking… with a special someone?” she pressed. 

“No, drinking alone in my hotel room, pretending that it’s just another day. Mom wanted me to come to their place for dinner, but I can’t be around him…”

The sadness in his eyes returned and Veronica would have done anything to make it disappear again. 

“That doesn’t sound like much of a Christmas… and hotel room? Where do you live?”

“Anywhere work takes me, really. The official answer is Los Angeles.” It wasn’t lost on Veronica that he had ignored her Christmas comment. 

“Sounds hectic.”

He gave one of his shrugs she was getting used to. “Keeps me busy.”

“Well…” she paused and really contemplated what she was about to say before she just went for it, “You can always come to my place tomorrow if you’d like. It’s not much. It’s small and my cookies aren’t award winning, but it’s better than being alone.” 

Logan pursed his lips and the way he stared at her made her wonder if he thought she was insane for asking a stranger to come to her home. 

“Will there be coffee?” he asked. 

“A pot full,” she promised. 

“And what kind of cookies?”

“Sugar, it’s Christmas. Decorating cookies is one of my many talents.” 

“Sugar?” he placed his hand over his heart, “Well, Honey, I didn’t realize we were at the stage in our relationship where we used petnames.” 

Veronica scoffed, trying to hide her smile, “Sugar,” she drawled in a Southern accent, “My pa is expecting you to marry me by spring.” 

A laugh came from Logan. The sound warmed her and she couldn’t help but feel a thrill race through her veins like an expensive shot of whiskey. She wanted to hear that laugh again and again. 

“Well, in that case, I’ll be there. Need to get to know my future wife a little better.”

It was then that the bells on the doors indicated they were no longer the only ones in the diner. 

“Yo, welcome to Rosie’s Diner. Sit anywhere!” called Eli. 

Veronica looked at the new guests and sighed. 

“Well, duty calls.” 

“So it seems,” Logan smiled. 

Veronica stood and greeted her new customers. It was a young couple with their little curly haired toddler. Once their order was in and they were eating, Veronica turned her attention toward the table Logan had been sitting at only to find he had already slipped away. 

Disappointment coursed through Veronica as she made her way to his empty table so she could clean it. As she cleared the table she saw that he had scribbled a note on his bill. 

> _ Call me or text me. Christmas is on you this year, Sugar. — L _

She pocketed the note and continued to clear his table, humming along to the Christmas carol playing in the background. 


End file.
